1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to enclosures and, more specifically, to a pet shelter incorporating food and water stations that are preferably 10 inches from the floor and 12 inches deep with a roof hingedly attached to the main housing and secured in a closed position on one side of the housing by latches. When said latches are disconnected, the roof can be swung open for easy access to the interior.
Within the back interior wall of the pet shelter are two side by side compartments. One side provides an automatic food dispenser that fills as the pet eats and the other side has an automatic water dispenser. Both compartments are accessed through an opening on the water compartment side. The water dispenser has tubing with an on/off valve that runs from the water storage container down into the water dish. The valve is shut off when the water container is refilled. The remaining portion of the interior structure is housing for the pet.
Further provided is a plurality of apertures positioned approximate the base corners so that anchors can be used to secure the pet shelter to the ground.
Optionally provided for is a heat strip and a power source to prevent the water from freezing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other structural devices designed for pets. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 920,975 issued to Minion on May 11, 1909.
Another patent was issued to Capaul on Jul. 13, 1948 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,445,055. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,026,844 was issued to Spindler on Mar. 27, 1962 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 24, 1979 to Welker as U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,924.
Another patent was issued to McDaniel et al. on Jun. 15, 1982 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,501. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,794 was issued to Pearce, Jr. on Mar. 31, 1992. Another was issued to Long on May 26, 1992 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,762 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 3, 1996 to Markey et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,371.
Another patent was issued to Willinger et al. on Oct. 12, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,190. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,294 was issued to Richmond et al. on Nov. 20, 2001. Another was issued to Park on Aug. 19, 2004 as International Patent Application Publication No. WO2004/068939 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 30, 2008 to Chu as European Patent Application No. EP1882411.